Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
'''Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 28, 1990. Plot Tina is the only one without a Babar plush doll and Barney and the Backyard Gang make fun of her. So, Tina asks her mom to take her to the store to get her one, but when she gets there, Tina's mom can't afford Babar plush doll. When she tries to offer her a Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll, Tina loses her patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Tina's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina's Dad (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) * Mrs. Brenda the Toys "R" Us Manager (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Mr. Robot (Voice: Carlos Alazraqui / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Roger Rabbit (Voice: Charles Fleischer / Body: Carey Stinson) * Jessica Rabbit (Mary Bartram) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) * Mary of Mary Had a Little Lamb (Ashley Cairns) * Humpty Dumpty (Joey Mazzarino) * Pieman of Simple Simon (Matt LeBlanc) * Mr. Dan the Cleanup Man (Dan Gilroy) Songs # Barney Theme Song (tune: Yankee Doodle) # I Love You (Tune: This Old Man) # Laugh with Me! # You Are Grounded! (tune: The Winkster Song) # We're Gonna Teach Tina Some Lessons # Tinkerputt's Song # I'm a Little Robot (tune: I'm a Little Teapot) # The Land of Mother Goose # I'm Mother Goose # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Humpty Dumpty # Simple Simon (tune: Yankee Doodle) # This is the House That Jack Built # Peter Piper # Getting Ready for Bed # Are You Sleeping? # Good Morning # Shortenin' Bread # Clean Up, Clean Up! # There Are Seven Days # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Strolling Through the Park # Pick Up the Part of the World # # # Skip to My Lou # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # If You're Happy and You Know It # Forgive Me # Toys"R"Us is Opened Now! Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School (1990 video)" and the same vocals from "Waiting for Santa". * Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. * Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears an azure and white checkered collar shirt, olive green pants, brown shoes and long hair. * Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * * Before Barney comes to life, * When Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang scream, as they run out of Toys"R"Us, Barney's scream is the same as * When Tina shouts angrily and destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, here's how it goes: *# Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of stuffed toys: *# Tina pushes and knocks all the shelves full of different toys: *# Tina swats all the boards games off every shelf: *# Tina swats all the art supplies off every shelf: *# Tina swats all the books off every shelf: *# Tina swats all the video games off every shelf: *# Tina swats all the videotapes off every shelf and stomps on them angrily: *# Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of toy balls: * This is another time Time Lapse is used. It is when Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us before she hits her mom with a beach ball that dropped from the big basket. * After Tina destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, she grabs a beach ball that dropped from the big basket and hit her mom with it. * During a scene where Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us, the music from "Barney Goes to School (1990 video)" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang quickly search for Zippity) is used, except it was extended. * Tina misbehaved at "Toys"R"Us", so she will not go there, until * Tina got grounded for 2 weeks. * * * * When Tina's parents tell Tina that her punishment is over, the music from "" (when ) is used * * When Tina angrilly mentioned about her birthday party for next video "Tina's 7th Birthday" (April 17, 1990). * Production for this video took place in September 1989. Sound Effects Used *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 01/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Heard once when Tina throws the beach ball at her mom) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once when children along with their parents panic and run out of Toys"R"Us while Tina destroys it) *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once when Tina throws a tantrum while her mom is taking her to the car, because ) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Humpty Dumpty falls off the wall during the "Humpty Dumpty" fantasy sequence) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard often when Tina knocks over everything in Toys"R"Us) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once when Amy performs a backflip during the song "The Land of Mother Goose") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st, 2nd and 4th boings heard when Barney messes up the poem during the nursery rhyme, "Peter Piper") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once when Tina's mom gets hit in the face by a beach ball that Tina threw) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once when Barney messes up the poem during the nursery rhyme, "Peter Piper") *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - PANIC STRICKEN CROWD, REACTIONS (Heard once when grownups along with their children panic and run out of Toys"R"Us while Tina destroys it) Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: Quote 3: * Tina: Oh, boy! The Babar plush doll! I want that one! * Tina's mom: But it costs $20. I don't have that much. * Tina: Oh, pretty please, mom? He's so nice and cuddly. * Tina's mom: Here. (takes out the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll and shows it to Tina) How about a Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll instead? It's only $10. * Tina: No way! I want what I want so give it to me now! * Tina's mom: Don't act like a spoiled brat! Now everybody's staring at you! You can either have the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll or you can have nothing at all! * Tina: Are you kidding? If I get it at my birthday party, everybody including Barney and the Backyard Gang think I'm a birthday loser! * Tina's mom: Too bad, Tina! You can either get the Tanya doll or you can leave the store! * Tina: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so that way, you can engage me! * Tina's mom: Tina! Watch your language! * Tina: Go ahead and engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at Toys"R"Us! * Roger: Uh-oh! We gotta get outta here! * Jessica: Yeah. Things are getting even worse. * Amy: By the way, Barney. Let's go to me and Michael's house. * Barney: Geez! Let's get's out of here, because Tina is gonna gets angry at her mom! * Dominic: (covers his eyes) AAAAAAH! * Tina: You're not gonna engage me, mom?! Fine! I'll engage Toy"R"Us instead! How about that?! (she roars like a lion and destroys the whole Toys"R"Us. After that, she grabs the beach ball that dropped from the big basket and prepares to hit her mom with it) And now for the finishing touch! * Tina's mom: Drop that beach ball right now, Tina! We're going home! * Tina: No, I won't! (hits her mom with the beach ball by throwing it against her face) * Tina's mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ENTIRE TOYS"R" US AND HIT ME WITH A BEACH BALL!! THAT'S IT!! GET IN THE CAR...RIGHT NOW!! (takes Tina to the car) * Tina: (screaming) NOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! * (Tina's mom drives home as Tina cries) Quote 4: * (at their room, Tina and her parents are at the living room while the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report starts on TV) * Tina's mom: Oh, yeah. You're definitely standing. * Tina: But, mom-- * Tina's mom: Stand! * MacNeil: (on TV) Today on the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour, a 7 years girl named Tina who having a tantrum a Toys R Us. * Tina's Mom: So, Mrs. Brenda, tell us what happened at Toys"R"Us? * Mrs. Brenda: That girl had to shout very loudly and angrily at her mom in front of almost everyone in my store, so I had to close the building with everyone and the girl owes Toys R Us $5,000. That's primarily, because of the damage made to toys, video games, board games, video tapes and the ball section. * MacNeil: Thank you, Mrs. Brenda, for you time. Quote 5: * Tina's mom: (after the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report) Thanks a lot, Tina. We closed "Toys 'R' Us"! You are grounded for 2 weeks! * Tina's Dad: Go to your room right now! * Tina: Okay. * (Tina's parents send Tina to her bedroom, as music starts to the song, "You Are Grounded!") Quote 6: * (after the song, "You Are Grounded!") Quote 7: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Tina) are bored in the backyard) * Luci: Poor Tina! She has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Amy: Yeah! She has been grounded for 2 weeks! * Michael: Barney, how come Tina is grounded for 2 weeks? * Barney: Well, Tina was supposed to get the Babar doll, but it costs $20. And when her mom offers her a Tanya doll which costs only $10, Tina acted like a spoiled brat. * Griselda: How come? * Barney: Because she told her mom she want what she wanted, but her mom said "no." * Derek: Anything else? * Barney: Well, after that, she destroyed the entire Toys"R"Us, because of the damage of all toys. * Adam: What else? * Barney: After she destroyed the entire Toys"R"Us, she hit her mom with a beach ball. * Brady: What?! How could she do a thing like that?! * Luci: Then my sister and our mom and dad watch a news about what she did to the Toys "R" Us. * Barney: Well, we need to teach her some lessons! * Quote 8: * (after the song, "We're Gonna Teach Tina Some Lessons") Quote 9: Quote 10: Quote 11: Quote 12: Quote 13: Quote 14: Quote 15: Quote 16: Quote 17: